


brave men who work while others sleep

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: to be loved [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Sexual Assault, BAMF Kitty, BAMF Kurt, Cinderella Elements, Courtship, Crown Prince Rory, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Magic, Jake is Puck and Quinn's, Jane is Mercedes', King/Prince Kurt, Kitty Wilde and Kurt Hummel Friendship, M/M, Marley is their daughter, Nobility, Past Mpreg, Politics, Princess Marley, Rory is Klaine's son, Royal Advisor Kitty, Servant/Prince Consort Blaine, Sugar is Britanna's, Unique is David's Daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots set in the 'verse set up by "thought i could do this on my own." Explores life after Prince Kurt marries his servant Blaine, and life before. Prompts are accepted!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. gaze long into an abyss (the abyss also gazes into you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writingmisfit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingmisfit/gifts).



> Title comes from the poem "A Nation's Strength" by Ralph Waldo Emerson.  
> "Brave men who work while others sleep,  
> Who dare while others fly...  
> They build a nation's pillars deep  
> And lift them to the sky."  
> NOT IN CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title is by Friedrich Nietzche.
> 
> A drabble about Blaine's time between giving birth and Kurt finding him.

_"Of all that breathes and crawls across the earth, our mother earth breeds nothing feebler than a man._

_So long as the gods grant him power, spring in his knees, he thinks he will never suffer affliction down the years._

_But then, when the happy gods bring on the long hard times, bear them he must, against his will, and steel his heart."_

_-Homer_ , The Odyssey

 

In the years Blaine spent between jobs, supported at times only by the King's hush money, his first priority was always his children. His own needs were always put behind theirs, sometimes to the point of endangering himself.

***

Blaine once found a job playing music at a tavern in Southern Westerville. It made good enough money and he could get home with enough time to put the kids to bed after retrieving them from Mia, the nice woman next door who stayed home to take care of her daughter while her husband Wes worked.

He enjoyed it, actually, at least until a night about three months into the job. He stepped down from the stage, a smile on his face for once as he had gotten a large tip from a couple earlier and that meant he could buy Elijah and Rory a small cake for their birthday next week, and found a burly man standing by the door to go out. He looked a little lost, a mug in hand, and Blaine frowned.

"Are you okay, sir?" He asked, a little concerned. 

"Hello, beautiful," the broad man slurred, stumbling a bit as he stepped toward Blaine, and Blaine realized he was full-on drunk. "You on the roll for tonight?"

He shook his head, "I don't know what you're-"

Then suddenly there was a mouth mashed against his, lips that tasted of tobacco smoke and meat and stale alcohol and everything that _wasn't_ Kurt shoved against his. It was disgusting, and awful, and Blaine just wanted to vomit at the idea that the man had just come onto him like he was some _whore_. His hands flew up and pushed the drunk, handsy man away from him.

"I'm not for sale," Blaine choked out, bile rising in his throat at the idea of anyone besides Kurt touching him like _t_ _hat_ , and stumbled back with a hand over his mouth. Then he turned and ran out the side door of the tavern and down a few streets, then leaned over and vomited. 

He would _not_ return to that tavern again.

***

There was a minor famine around Yule before the twins' second birthday, and as Blaine was at the end of every employer's list of prospective employees the only thing keeping Blaine and his sons alive was the King's stipend. He handed over the money for food at the tavern with his head looking downward- he knew what everyone thought he did for a living and even though it wasn't true even the rumor hurt. The cool metal of the ring against his chest reminded him of why he was doing all this, why he would never be voluntarily touched by a man other than Kurt, and he didn't let the rumors hurt him too bad.

***

Though he was prepared for Kurt moving on, hearing about the love of his life courting Lord Adam was a horrible blow. That night found him on his straw hammock next to the sleeping boys', spectacularly hammered with red-rimmed eyes from crying too hard. Blaine wasn't proud of drinking (though it _was_ only one glass), but he couldn't help indulging himself for the first time since he'd left the castle. His heart, which had never fully healed after it broke four years ago, shattered again and he needed, for just one moment, to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will hopefully feature Rory, Elijah, and Marley either when Marley's sixish or a teenager.


	2. come dance with me cause now we're free to love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title is from "I Believe (in love)" by Lily Collins. 
> 
> Also, Rory's the Crown Prince. He was born a few minutes earlier, not that it matters for now.

"Auntie 'Cedes!" Princess Marley called out, running up to the spectacularly attired noble [woman](http://36.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_luhp00tVhk1qeds6ko1_r1_500.jpg), who of course smiled indulgently and bent down to scoop up the little Princess.

"How's my little boo been since I last saw her?" She asked, tickling Marley under the chin.

The seven-year-old giggled. "Rory's in _loovvee_ with Lady Sugar," She shared conspiratorially, "He wants to woo her, like Daddy and Papa did. He's always singing about her beauty and gathering flowers. Grandpappy says he's too young, but Papa says that the best love is young love."

"Ooh, you know I love a good love story," Mercedes said, "Why don't you tell me some more while Samuel takes my things up to my room, okay? Then we can go have a singing competition with your brothers and fathers. I need to talk to that Daddy of yours anyway."

"Course, Auntie 'Cedes," Marley replied, grinning. She loved it whenever her Auntie 'Cedes came to the Castle, especially when Samuel was helping out. Aunt 'Cedes always smiled brighter when Samuel helped out.

Maybe Aunt 'Cedes could marry Samuel, right? After Aunt 'Cedes' husband's death a few years ago she'd always been kind of sad. Maybe Samuel would make her happy again.

***

"'Lijah, gimme back my Artie doll!" Marley pleaded, reaching for the little patchwork doll with glasses stitched on. [Elijah](http://coolspotters.com/files/photos/833362/max-schneider-and-how-to-rock-gallery.png?1357421071) laughed (though not unkindly) and dangled the doll over his sister's head.

"Elijah, please give your sister back her doll," Papa requested from his spot reading by the bookshelf in the corner of the playroom. Though Jeffrey, the ever-jovial nanny, always watched the children throughout the day, Papa always showed up for at least an hour every morning and every afternoon. Neither Marley nor her brothers could ever figure out why, but they knew that it made Papa smile so they never protested. "And remember, Marley, to always say please."

" _Please_ , 'Lijah, gimme the doll," Marley repeated, this time with the magic word. Elijah handed over the doll with a grin.

"Papa, I was only playing with her," he protested.

The doors burst open and [Rory](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/5/54/Rory_Flanagan_Profile_Pic.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20120129044703) walked in with a lovesick expression on his face, his Crown Prince's circlet on a slight tilt and his cheeks as red as cherries. Jeffrey chuckled at the sight before ducking to pick up a few rag dolls that Marley had dropped, while Elijah outright snicker and Marley asked, "Rory, what are you doing?"

Instead of answering her Rory danced over to his Papa and began to waltz. "Oh, isn't life beautiful, Papa?" He asked, then continued humming to himself as he danced around the room. Even Marley giggled now as she watched Rory, normally the calmer and more level-headed of her brothers, act like a fool.

"Has someone gotten lucky, Master Rory?" Jeffrey asked cheerily, and Blaine sent a half-hearted glare in his direction. He and Jeff had been good friends since childhood, and everyone knew that Blaine would never have the heart to actually threaten Jeffrey or his position in the castle.

"If by lucky you mean I have gotten my first kiss from the beautiful and heavenly Lady Sugar, then yes, I have," Rory admitted, and Marley squealed.

"We have to tell Auntie 'Cedes!" Marley begged Jeffrey, and he grinned at her.

"You'll have to ask your Papa," he said, but he scooped her up and tickled her like her Auntie 'Cedes had just done earlier. Blaine smiled as he watched his oldest friend and his youngest child laugh together- both Jeffrey and Mercedes knew his daughter's weakness.

"Tell Lady Mercedes what, Marley?" He asked. That was one of the habits that had held over from his years as a servant- when adressing the nobles he would no longer say "sir" or "ma'am" as his position put him above all of them, but he would still add on the corresponding title no matter how low it was. Even Rachel, the betrothed that Finn was bringing back from his travels to Lady Quinn's province, was a minor noblewoman and he had been addressing her as such.

"About Rory's love story, of course!" Marley exclaimed.

Blaine smiled. "Of course, sweetie."

While they had been having this conversation, Elijah snuck over to his brother and pinched him. "So," he teased, "You're in _lovve_. Rory and Sugar sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love-"

"Stop it, Elijah!" Rory hissed, playfully smacking his twin on the arm, "Just because you haven't met The One yet doesn't mean you can mock Lady Sugar!"

"Oh, defending your lady's honor?" Elijah continued with a grin.

"If you continue acting that then you're going to end up like Jeff," their Papa said, and they turned to find him standing up and putting away his book, "Alone and working with children all day long."

As Jeff sputtered and gasped indignantly in the background, Elijah grinned at his Papa and said, "Sounds great, Papa!"


	3. don't think it's in the past, these kinda wounds they last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title is from "Bad Blood" by Taylor Swift.  
> An entry from the journal of Blaine Anderson, dated a month after the announcement of the renewal of their engagement. 
> 
>  
> 
> (Before wedding announcement)

_"I was a heavy heart to carry_

_My beloved was weighed down_

_My arms around his neck_

_My fingers laced to crown..."_

_-Florence + the Machine_ , Heavy in Your Arms

 

June 9th

_I knew it- they don't want me._

_The visiting Lords and Ladies glare and look down upon me, and I think I may have even heard a few of them whispering that I have bewitched Kurt. They say it is not right that a commoner is to be Consort, that such a strong, hopeful Prince shouldn't be marrying such a seducer and charlatan such as I._

_They all want Kurt, but they can do without me. Of course they can, and they should. Who in their right mind would want a male commoner for a Consort, especially an orphan like I, who provides no advantage to the throne?_

_My children deserve this life, not I. The blood of kings runs through their veins. They are meant to rule this kingdom, to stand by their father's side. I am no one. I am not the Consort the people want- I have no right to help rule this Kingdom._

_I am a commoner, a bearer, not a ruler. I'll ruin this kingdom with my absence of proper manners and lack of finesse. I am barely fit to be a father, much less a ruler of men._

_I'll be horrible at this Consort business. What company do I have in the important, kingdom-changing life of a Consort? I am a servant, an orphaned commoner, the lowest of the low, not a Lady or a Lord trained since birth for this life of opulence and grandeur._

_I don't belong here._

_I should have stayed in Westerville and let Kurt take Elijah to Healer Nick._

_I should have fulfilled my end of the bargain with King Burt._

_Kurt shouldn't have cared enough to help my child, shouldn't have brought me back._

_Kurt shouldn't have_  loved  _me_.

_-Blaine Anderson_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post Kurt's reaction when he found this if anyone wants it. Needless to say, he comforted Blaine and reassured him that he was most definitely someone worth loving, but if anyone wants more details I'll give them.  
> Sorry it's so short- I have another scene I'm working on that I'll post later!


	4. love and i had the wit to win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title is from Edwin Markham, and Blaine finds out that he still has living members of his birth family.

_"In these coming years_

_Many things will change_

_But the way I feel_

_Will remain the same_

_Lay us down_

_We're in love..."_

_-Panic! At the Disco_ , The End Of All Things

 

Finn came back from his travels a few days after Mercedes left with a small [woman](http://41.media.tumblr.com/711998a54357ae2b3aaf5fecccdace28/tumblr_mkr79kyMsC1qeds6ko1_500.jpg) with long brown hair and a prominent nose dressed in a yellow and pink gown with an interesting flower-patterned overskirt. She looked vaguely familiar in a way Blaine couldn't quite place, but all thoughts of that flew out of his head when Finn announced to Kurt that she was a minor noble woman named Rachel Berry, coincidentally of the family that ruled over Blaine's hometown of Anders, and that she was the woman he'd asked to marry.

Kurt, of course, responded by greeting Lady Rachel politely and then dragging his brother off to have a discussion. Blaine, in turn, turned to Rachel, who squinted at Blaine, scrunching her brow as she scrutinized him. "Are you perhaps from Anders, by any chance?" She asked.

Blaine stared at her, shocked. "Yes, I am, in fact. How did you know?"

"Because I know a story of a man who traveled to that town, fell in love with a commoner woman, and decided to marry her. I have a painting of him right here," She unclasped a locket from around her neck and unlocked it to reveal a miniature inside. She pointed to the top figure in a pyramid of three young men and Blaine gasped. It was like looking into a mirror, eyebrows and all, save for the man's striking green eyes. "And you must admit, the resemblance is striking."

Blaine held out a trembling hand and she dropped the locket softly into the palm of his hand. Blaine swallowed hard. "Who is this?" He asked, unable to look at anything but the tiny painting.

"My uncle William," she said softly, and the bottom dropped out of Blaine's stomach.

He looked back up at her, shocked, and she grinned. "Your father is brothers with my father Leroy Berry, who is of the same disposition as you and King Kurt," she said, "My other father Hiram is a bearer like you, though unfortunately he only ever had one child, the wonderful me. I've always been kind of lonely."

"You mean...I have family?" Blaine asked, voice small.

She nodded, a smile gracing her lips. "I've always hoped we would find out what happened to Uncle William. Tell me, how is he?"

"He's dead," Blaine said bluntly, "I never knew him- my mother died in childbirth and he died when I was five. I was sent to the castle as a servant and when I was fifteen I was assigned to Kurt's chambers. The rest, as they say, is history."

Her smile fell. "You have my condolences for your loss."

He smiled at her and switched topics as he offered out his elbow to her. "Would you like to take a walk in the gardens, Lady Rachel? I'd like to hear more about my future sister-in-law."

She smiled back at him and took the offered arm. "Now, my fathers raised me with a love of music..."

*

"And Marley has just fallen in love with those enchanted chocolates Lady Mercedes brings back from her travels to the N'Yada province," Blaine explained, enthusiasm for the subject at hand obvious. He loved talking about his children more than anything else (except maybe talking about his husband).

"I know of those," Rachel replied with a laugh, "The number of squabbles the girls in the village and I have gotten into over those-"

"Blaine!" came Kurt's exclamation, and Blaine and Rachel turned to find Kurt, a trailing Finn, and [Kitty Wilde](http://41.media.tumblr.com/d4670b44fa87ccecc009ae9cc5a8b764/tumblr_n7xdetLP2e1qeds6ko1_500.jpg), Kurt's royal advisor, walking up to them around the corner.

"Your Majesty," Rachel greeted Kurt, curtseying as he approached.

"Lady Rachel," Kurt greeted her with an incline of the head, "No need to refer to me by my honorific- King Kurt shall do for now. It is lovely to meet you. I apologize for running off earlier before properly introducing myself- my royal advisor and I had my blockhead of a brother to deal with. I hope my husband has treated you well?"

Rachel grinned. "Talking to your husband was positively enlightening, Your Majesty. In fact, there is something I believe he has to tell you."

"Lady Rachel's father knew my father quite well," Blaine said, dragging out the suspense. "Lady Rachel, may I show Kurt the locket?"

She giggled. "Of course you may," she said, and handed over the opened locket to Kurt. 

He took it, looked at the portrait inside, and gasped. "Is that...?"

"William of Anders, formerly William Berry, was my uncle," Rachel explained, and Finn's eyes went wide.

"You're cousins with Blaine?" He asked, and she nodded, grinning.

Blaine looked over at his husband and found him gaping. "You have a family, Blaine?" Kurt asked, shocked.

"Well, I already have a family," Blaine said with a smile, "You, the twins, Marley, Finn, Burt, and Carole, plus Jeffrey, Nickolas, Miss Wilde, and Mercedes, but now I have Rachel and her fathers."

"Father _s_?" Kitty echoed, "As in plural?" She seemed surprised by this information, but Blaine knew that she was just saying it to make a point. Kitty had been trained since birth to become Kurt's right-hand-woman, and as such she was educated on all the subjects that mattered when it came to running a kingdom- the lineage and current nobility of the kingdom was a large part of that.

Finn nodded. "The Lords Berry of Anders and Carmel. You know, now that you mention it, the portraits in the Berry Manor look remarkably like Blaine-"

Kurt groaned. "And you didn't think to tell me?"

"Well, he was probably preoccupied with wooing the lovely Lady Rachel," Blaine said diplomatically. Over the last few years of marriage his already polite and welcoming demeanor had been honed into diplomatic perfection. He only wished he'd had this talent when Earl Chandler Kiehl had come through and tried to make a mockery of him, flirting with his soon-to-be husband and insulting his children's lineage. Instead of being able to politely brush him off like he could now, he'd been a newcomer to politics and had no idea how to deal with Chandler's insults without spurning York, the province the Kiehl family governed. It had taken Kurt and Kitty to deal with Chandler.

"That he was," Rachel said, a blush rising in her cheeks.

Kurt smiled at Rachel. "If you don't mind, Blaine, I'd like to spend some time with my future sister-in-law and my royal advisor. Lady Rachel, may Miss Kitty Wilde and I show you around the castle as my wonderful husband has already taken you around the gardens?"

"I wouldn't mind in the slightest," Rachel said as she slid her arm out from Blaine's.

"I have to go check on the children anyways," Blaine said politely, "When you are done maybe Lady Rachel would like to come meet them."

"Of course!" She squealed, "I can't wait to meet the family!"

"And after that can  _I_ talk to my betrothed?" Finn asked.

"I guess," Kurt said, chuckling as he and Kitty walked away with Rachel. 

*

Blaine and Finn were in the playroom with Jeff and Marley (Rory and Elijah were at their lessons- only Blaine's youngest, his precious daughter, wasn't required just yet to go to them) when Rachel, Kitty, and Kurt returned from their tour of the castle.

Kurt and the ladies walked in while Blaine and Finn were in the middle of an intense discussion regarding the castle choir. Jeffrey had Marley on his shoulders and she shrieked in delight as he ran her over to greet Kitty and the unknown Lady. "Greetings, miladies, and greetings, Your Majesty," he said with a cheeky grin. "Allow me to introduce Princess Marley of the Unicorns."

"Lady Brittany says that my Dad and my Papa are Unicorns," Marley said, "Are you one, milady?"

Rachel seemed taken aback, and glanced at Kurt for a tip as to how to react. She found him smiling at his youngest, who he scooped off of the blond caretaker's shoulders. "Hello, darling," Kurt said, pressing a kiss to his giggling daughter's forehead.

"Hello, Daddy. Hello, Miss Kitty. Who is this?"

"This is Lady Rachel. She's going to marry your Uncle Finn."

Marley's eyes went wide. " _Really?"_

Rachel nodded, smiling kindly at the little princess. In Marley she saw her Uncle William's green eyes, though everything else (paler skin, straight brown hair, a normal-sized nose) seemed to belong to the Hummel side of the family. "Hello, Princess Marley," she said, sticking out a hand for the girl in King Kurt's arms to shake, "I'm going to be your Aunt Rachel. I have two fathers just like you."

Marley's mouth dropped. "You have a Daddy and a Papa too?"

"I have a Father and a Dad, but yes."

Marley frowned, nibbling on her bottom lip a little, and then looked back up at Rachel with a hopeful look in her eyes. "Can I have a hug, Lady Rachel?"

Rachel's mouth dropped into an soft 'o' but then she smiled and replied, "If it's okay with your father. And, Marley, you don't have to call me Lady Rachel. Just Rachel will do." Marley looked expectantly at her father, who smiled at her.

"Of course," Kurt returned, and set Marley down. She walked up to Rachel and wrapped her arms around Rachel's bodice. Rachel leaned down a little and embraced Marley, who grinned and squeezed Rachel just a little tighter.

Blaine and Finn came over, and Kurt felt his husband slide his hand into his own. "I love you," Blaine whispered into his ear, and Kurt smiled.

"I love you too."

*

When it came to dinner, Rory and Elijah came running into the dining hall, laughing and chasing after each other (their lessons on how to walk properly weren't as effective as they should have been when their fathers were determined to make sure their children had plenty of freedom), but they stopped as soon as they spotted the newcomer sitting between their sister and their father's royal advisor. Rory straightened his circlet and his posture, fixing as regal a look on his face as a thirteen-year-old could muster, and Elijah just grinned. As a Prince he had to have manners, but since he wasn't the Crown Prince he had a greater degree of freedom.

"Good evening, milady," Rory said, inclining his head to just the right degree. As the Crown Prince, the only people he had to bow to were his fathers and visiting monarchs, such as Queen Tina and Prince Michael.

"Good evening, Your Highnesses," Rachel said, getting up and curtsying to Rory and Elijah. "I am Lady Rachel Berry of Anders and Carmel, daughter of the Lords Berry, betrothed of Prince Finn, and cousin of Prince Blaine."

"Cousin?" The twins gasped in unison.

Rory swiveled to look at his Papa, who was grinning at them. "Is that true, Papa?"

Blaine nodded, but before he could explain Elijah butted in. "B-but I thought Papa was a commoner!"

"Technically, yes, he was," Kitty explained, "But Lady Rachel and Prince Blaine's grandfather disowned Blaine's father for marrying a commoner woman, so William Berry became an ordinary commoner after that." When everyone stares at her, she shrugs. "It is court record."

"Well, everyone, I think it's time for dinner!" Kurt declared, dissolving the awkward tension.

The children cheered and settled into their seats. As the cook brought out the meal, Blaine looked around at the Grand table at the people sitting there. It's just like he said to Kurt earlier- all of these people are his family. Seated around the table are Kurt, the twins, Marley, Finn, Burt, Carole, Jeffrey, Nickolas, and Kitty. All that is missing is Mercedes, and his whole family is here.

He smiles and picks up his fork.


	5. how will it be with kingdoms and with kings-- with those who shaped him to the thing he is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title is from Edwin Markham.

_“What made me love thee? let that persuade thee_

_there's something extraordinary in thee. I cannot: but I love thee; none_

_but thee; and thou deservest it.”_

_-Shakespeare_

A few weeks after Blaine wrote the diary entry, Blaine was curled up asleep in bed while Kurt was reading by candlelight when Kurt bumped into his bedside table and a journal fell to the floor. He picked it up, about to put it back, when his eyes caught the phrase "Kurt shouldn't have loved me." His eyes widened and he flipped back a page to the beginning of the journal entry. As he read he steadily grew more horrified, and when he came to the last line, the one that he had seen before, there were tears slowly falling down his cheeks. How did he miss this? Blaine had been feeling like this and he hadn't noticed, too caught up in learning about his sons and dealing with the diplomatic ramifications of the engagement that he hadn't paid attention to his beloved.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Kurt, are you alright?" Blaine asked, voice concerned.

Kurt turns to face and Blaine and he holds up the journal. Blaine's face goes ashen. "Do you really feel this way? Do they say those kind of things about you? He swallowed, and his next question came out in a whisper, "Do you really think I shouldn't have loved you?"

"I-I-" Blaine stammered, eyes shifting away from Kurt's and dropping down to look at the ring on his right ring finger. Kurt followed his gaze, and his heart pounded when Blaine began nervously sliding the ring around on his finger, almost as if he was going to take it off. His voice is small when he begins to speak again. "Wouldn't it be easier?"

Kurt's jaw dropped. "Why would you think that?" he asked quietly.

"Because if you h-hadn't fallen in love with me, I never would have gotten pregnant, and I never would have had to leave the castle," Blaine said, and Kurt opened his mouth to protest but Blaine was on a roll and he just kept going. "Your father wouldn't have had to pay for Rory, Elijah, and I all these years, and you would be free to marry someone who could help support the kingdom. You wouldn't have so many lords and ladies' disapproval and-"

"But where would _you_ be?" Kurt asked quietly, and Blaine winced, drawing his knees up to his chest and curling his arms around them. For a moment Kurt was struck by how vulnerable and young Blaine looked- it was almost like they were sixteen again and a thunderstorm had come along. Blaine had been and still was scared of thunderstorms, and there had been plenty of times when Kurt had comforted him during them. It was like that all over again, except so much worse. This time it wasn't something totally unrelated to them that was making Blaine so scared- this time it was their relationship, how people viewed them, that was so badly affecting him.

"Lonely," Blaine admitted quietly, and the tears in his eyes spilled over. "So lonely, without you and Rory and Elijah. I'd have no one."

Kurt leans forward and wraps his arms around Blaine, the tears in his own eyes threatening to spill over as well. "Me too. I fell in love with you for a reason, Blaine. You are the most moral, most compassionate man I know. You  _deserve_ to be Prince Consort, and asking you to marry me was no youthful mistake. I promised to protect, support, and most of all _love_  you and the twins and I meant it. The gossiping nobles mean  _nothing-_ they are just fools blinded by tradition and jealousy."

"I love you so much, Kurt," Blaine said, voice muffled by Kurt's shirt.

"I love you too, honey."

* * *

The first instance in which Blaine felt uncomfortable around Viscount Chandler Kiehl, son and heir of Earl Kiehl of York, was the moment they met.

It was a few months after his and Kurt's talk, and Blaine was finally settling in nicely among the court. The whispers had mostly died down and that was the most Kurt could hope for. The nobility had begrudgingly accepted Blaine's future role as Prince Consort and were even starting to genuinely warm to him. Countess Lauren Zizes of A.V. and Lady Mercedes were his biggest supporters in the court.

Blaine went out to greet Chandler and his entourage, ready to meet yet another member of the nobility in preparation for his duties as Prince Consort. Kitty Wilde, groomed since birth to be royal advisor to King Kurt since they were children, accompanied him as always.

"Greetings, Viscount Chandler," Blaine greeted him respectfully, "Welcome to Castle McKinley."

"Oh, they sent out the royal advisor to escort us in," Viscount Chandler's gaze ignored Blaine as if he was still a mere servant and went straight to Kitty. "Miss Wilde, a pleasure to meet you again."

Blaine recognized the twitch that went through Kitty's face as she tried to control her irritation. "Viscount Chandler," She said coolly, "I'd like you to meet Lord Blaine, our future Prince Consort."

Viscount Chandler turned to look at Blaine and a flash of anger went through his face, but then Blaine blinked and it was gone. "My apologies, Lord Blaine," and Blaine could  _feel_ his insincerity, "I did not realize that the future Prince Consort was a former servant."

Blaine tried not to flinch, and Lord Chandler smirked as he walked by.

***

Chandler walked into the playroom a few days later. Jeff had been fallen ill, so Blaine (after checking with the King and Kurt to see if there was anything important) had foregone his normal attendance at the Royal Council to watch Rory and Elijah.

"So,  _Lord_ Blaine," Chandler said. Somehow he managed to make the title sound like an insult instead of an honor, "You've been regulated to watching the children. How appropriate."

Blaine took a deep breath and then turned to smile at Chandler. "Greetings, Viscount Chandler," he said, choosing to ignore Chandler's comment about how he was doing servants' work. "May I introduce you to Crown Prince Rory Finnegan Hummel and Prince Elijah Cooper Hummel?" Though not normally a prideful man, Blaine did feel a sense of satisfaction at Chandler's jealous look. Blaine did know that Chandler was a bearer, as he had given Kurt an offer of courtship a few years ago, and that he was jealous at Blaine bearing the heirs to the throne. Blaine might not have been the most prideful man, but Chandler definitely was. Blaine beckoned his sons forward, who were themselves curious about the visitor to the playroom.

"Good day, Your Highnesses," Chandler said stiffly.

Rory squinted up at the visitor. "Papa, who's that?" He asked.

"This is the honorable Viscount Chandler Kiehl of York, Rory," Blaine said.

"Nice to met you, Vescount Kell," Elijah said with a grin.

"Sorry," Blaine apologized, "He's having a little trouble with pronunciation."

When he looked up at Chandler, Chandler's expression was thunderous. It seemed like he'd taken Elijah's mistake as an insult.

"Excuse me,  _Lord_ Blaine," Chandler said, "But I must leave. I have important matters to attend to."

"I hope you have a good day with your friends in court, Viscount Chandler," Blaine said politely as Chandler began to leave.

"You too, Lord Blaine," Chandler said as he stepped out the door, "Even though you must have left plenty of  _friends_ back in Westerville."

"Did you have friends back in Westerville, Papa?" Rory asked, eyes wide.

"No, I didn't," Blaine said, and tried to swallow the taste of bile that Chandler's words brought to his mouth.

***

Kurt did  _not_ like Chandler Kiehl, and he had reason to. Not only was Chandler a sleaze with no respect for boundaries (which is why had firmly declined his offer of courtship a few years ago), but he  _openly_ flirted with Kurt when in front of Blaine and their children. Blaine got quieter during the first week Chandler was there, speaking up less in public and spending less and less time with Kurt in court. All the gains Blaine had made in his diplomatic and social skills seemed to fall apart as he retracted into himself, only speaking normally when they were in their room together.

Then, a week into Lord Chandler's visit Kurt was awoken in the middle of the night. At first he was confused as to why he was awake, as it was still quite dark out, but then he heard the sound of someone crying. He sat up and turned in bed to find Blaine curled up near the edge of the bed, face buried in his knees that were drawn up to his chest.

Kurt crawled over and wrapped Blaine in his arms. Blaine turned his head and buried his face in Kurt's shoulder as he sobbed. Kurt carefully maneuvered them into a more comfortable position, gently pulling him to lay next to each other on the bed. He held Blaine in his arms, rubbing his back and patiently waiting for him to calm down.

"What's the matter, honey?" Kurt asked once Blaine had calmed down.

"I'm sorry," Blaine murmured, "I didn't want to disturb your visit with an old friend."

"Chandler?" Kurt asked, surprised. "Honey, he means nothing to me. He's a sleazy gold-digger." Kurt pauses, then thinks of a possibility that makes anger begin to boil in his chest, "Why, has he said anything to you?"

Blaine wouldn't look him in the eye. "Yes," he said quietly, "He's made many comments about how I'm lower class and has referred to me as a servant a few times before apologizing for slipping up. He insinuated that I lied about the parentage of Rory and Elijah and that during the years I lived on my own with the children I slept my way around. I know you said not to listen, but it still hurts. I haven't done anything and the fact that people believe that I've cheated on you breaks my heart."

"I'll dismiss him from court immediately," Kurt declared, fury boiling in his veins.

"No, don't!" Blaine protested, "York is a valuable ally."

"You're more important to me than an ally," Kurt said, "Especially one like Chandler."

 "Still, you can't alienate York even if you detest Chandler. That is one of the main reasons I didn't tell, besides the fact that I thought that I could handle it on my own."

"But if he continues like this then he'll think that I don't care about you or the children!"

Kurt, however, eventually acquiesced to Blaine's pleas and determined not to confront Chandler about his behavior yet, but everything came to a head a few days later.

Kurt had been on edge around Chandler since Blaine's breakdown, anger directed toward the Viscount for his behavior towards Blaine. He still didn't witness any of it, but every time Blaine came to dinner with a down-turned face and a hesitation to speak Kurt's anger grew. Viscount Chandler continued to 'subtly' flirt with Kurt and ignore Blaine during dinner conversation, instead only talking to Kurt, Kitty, and Burt. Anyone else who filtered around their high table was not worth his attentions.

And not just his behavior towards Blaine, though that in itself was cause for banishment from court- it was Chandler's treatment of Rory and Elijah. Chandler didn't ignore them like they didn't exist, like he did to Blaine- he treated them like servant's children, there but ultimately not worth his attention.

Then, at dinner, Chandler made his fatal mistake.

Kurt was eating his food when Elijah came running up to him and Blaine, Kitty right behind him.

"My King, your son has a question for you," [Kitty](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/TioMN9_c1Ao/maxresdefault.jpg) said, a hate-filled glint in her eyes. It took Kurt aback a minute- though he regularly saw Kitty snipe at people he'd rarely seen her so angry.

"Daddy," Elijah said, and as usual a warm feeling filled Kurt's chest. Hearing his son call him that filled him with happiness. Blaine turned a little to look at Elijah and smiled. Kurt welcomed the smile- he had been hard-pressed to see Blaine's lips curl up like that recently. Then his son asked, "What's a bastard?" and Kurt's heart dropped.

"Where did you hear that?" Blaine asked, face pale.

"Viscount Chandler," Elijah said, and though normally Kurt would have been happy to hear his son using someone's proper title, his anger far overwhelmed his pride. "He said that Rory and I were that. Daddy, is that a good thing?"

Kurt looked at Blaine and he knew that his fury was evident in his expression. "He's gone far enough. Any protests?"

Though Blaine's reluctance was obvious, he nodded. "Not my children," he said, "He can say whatever he wants about me, but not my sons."

Elijah looked between them, obviously bewildered. "What do you mean, Papa?" He asked.

Blaine reached down and pulled his son up onto his lap, nodding at Kurt who stood up and walked over to deal with Chandler. Behind him he could hear Blaine whispering to Elijah about something, but his real focus was on the way Blaine's arms had trembled as he'd picked Elijah up. His anger grew and grew as he and Kitty walked over to the end of the high table where Chandler sat.

“Good evening, Viscount Chandler,” Kurt said, an edge to his voice.

Chandler turned to him, a grin on his face. “Good evening, Prince Kurt. How are you?”

“For the first time since you arrived, quite satisfied. You see, Viscount Chandler, _no one_ is allowed to insult my betrothed or my children in such a way as you have been doing the past two weeks. I welcomed you into court with all the grace I possessed and you returned that by insulting those I hold most dear. My betrothed has told me much about what you have said and insinuated about him and my children and let me say that what I have _personally_ witnessed in your behavior myself has been quite lacking in propriety and courtesy.”

“B-but,” Chandler blubbered, eyes wide, “I was just looking out for Your Highness’ sake! I do not trust the _Lord_ Blaine- who knows what he might have done in the years while he was gone. Can you even be sure that you were the only lover he took while he was with you when the twins were conceived?”

Kurt heard a sharp intake of breath to his right (that would be Kitty) as his vision went temporarily red. “You are dismissed from court, Viscount Kiehl,” He said coldly, “And you should count your blessings that that is all that I am doing. My betrothed is a man of high honor, as has been proven time and time again. He does _not_  deserve your accusations, and neither do _my_ children. I trust Lord Blaine that he did not take another lover, and it is  _not_ your place to say that he did. And besides, no matter what reservations you might have with my choice of consort, it is rude and improper to go about treating him like you have. Viscount Chandler Kiehl, you are dismissed so leave my sight _right now."_

Chandler got out of his seat and, to the delight of most of the hall, fled as fast as he could walk while still appearing like a gentleman.

"My King," Kitty said, and Kurt nodded, unable to turn his poisonous gaze from Chandler's retreating form, "Thank you for the early Yuletide gift."

"It was my pleasure," Kurt said honestly, flashing her a smile as he turned to walk back to Blaine and Elijah, who had by now been joined by Rory.

Blaine smiled at him. "Thank you," he said, and leaned up to press a kiss to Kurt's cheek.


	8. break, my heart, for I must hold my tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title is from "Hamlet" by Shakespeare.

During one of the many lonely days after Blaine left, Kurt found himself bored out of his mind by his prattling Academics Tutor Master Schuester and no prospect of talking to Blaine afterward. Beside him at the table was Kitty, who seemed just as bored.

Master Schuester's sigh snapped Kurt out of his boredom. "Neither of you can focus on the late Queen April of Broad's trade treaty with Queen Holly of Dalton, can you?"

Kurt smiled a bit and shook his head. "I apologize, Master Schuester. I am just feeling a little cooped up at the moment."

"Then I guess I should let you two go to Madam Sylvester's dance and etiquette training early, then."

Kurt grinned up at Master Schuester. "That would be wonderful, sir."

"Off with you, then," the tutor gestured them out of the room with a fond smile.

"Thanks, Master Schuester," Kitty called over shoulder as she and Kurt headed down to 

*

"Miss Wilde will be your partner," Madam Sylvester declared, and immediately protests sprang to Kurt's lips when [Kitty ](http://www.shopyourtv.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/kitty-mint-dress.png)smirked at him, quickly knotting the belt of her blue daydress tighter behind her back.

"So, Your Highness," she said with a grin, "Ready to be humiliated by a woman?"

"A woman beating me would not be a blow to my self-esteem- I would feel dignified if a worthy opponent displayed she or he had more talent than I."

Kitty nodded. "Your diplomacy skills are improving, Your Highness."

Kurt sighed. "And what have I said about the title? You're my equal, Kitty, my closest friend," His heart clenched as he thought of Blaine for the first time since they'd started their lesson, "No need for the honorific."

"I know," she said with a wink as h[e danced back a little, copying the moves Sue demonstrated, and Kitty followed after him with a laugh](https://33.media.tumblr.com/39c6020e6f0c7431d622c70d73eaf5a8/tumblr_mm8g3mERZc1rshr5to1_500.gif), "I just take enjoyment in irritating you as much as possible."

"Is that right, Miss Wilde?" Kurt teased.

"Yes, Mister Hummel," she returned as he spun her around, and at least she wasn't using his title, "After all, I _am_ the only person who can take advantage of the privilege and you do need to be brought down a peg or two when you're feeling too happy."

He frowned as he remembered Blaine again. Kitty cursed, and Kurt raised an eyebrow. "A proper lady does not curse."

"She does when she's brought up the boy-who-must-not-be-named," Kitty replies. "Seriously, Kurt, what happened with your mysterious servant that makes you frown like that whenever you think of him? Do I need to find him and exact revenge on him?"

Kurt quickly shook his head as she looked at him expectantly. "No. He just had to leave, and I...miss him."

"So you knew him well?"

 _I knew him well enough_  propose  _to him, so I guess y_ _ou could say that._ "Well enough," Kurt said simply before doing the step forward-step back movement with his right foot that Master Sylvester had taught him.

"A lover?" Kitty asked bluntly, and Kurt stumbled over his next step. Master Sylvester clapped to restart the music, grumbling about curly-haired man-babies and gay porcelain. Kurt had stopped trying to figure out what she was talking about a long time ago.

As they restarted, Kurt tried to gather his words. Blaine was his lover, yes, but he wasn't just  _a_ lover. He was Kurt's beloved, the one he'd been willing to promise his whole life to. Blaine was special, and there was no way that he could tell Kitty that. It would be bad form and quite improper to speak of another man or woman's spouse that way. "He was...my best friend," Kurt said, and it was painfully true.

"And he left?" Kitty prompted.

"Yes. He found out about a betrothal that his parents set up for him before they died and he had to leave." Kurt neglected to mention the amount of work he went to in order to confirm this claim, or the depression he'd set into when he'd realized that Blaine and he would never be together. Kitty had seen him cry when he got the letter, yes, but she didn't know how many nights he'd spent crying as he'd tried to fall asleep.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Kitty said quietly, almost too quietly for him to hear as they pivoted around each other so they ended up back-to-back with each other.

"Thank you," He replied just as quietly as they spun back around and her right hand landed in his left. Then, to dispel the awkward tension that was building, he said, "So, Miss Wilde, would you mind informing me on your opinion regarding Lady Brittany's marriage to Lady Santana of Queen Tina's kingdom?"

"I suppose so," she replied, and grinned as they spun to the left.


	10. may she deign to stand at my bedside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title is from Petrarch.

Kurt's nearly asleep when the door creaked open.  "Kurt?" Blaine asked quietly, "May I please come in?"

"Come in," Kurt automatically responded and Blaine pushed open the door to reveal Rory tucked into Blaine's arms, slumbering away.

"Sorry, Kurt, I apologize for disturbing you," Blaine said as he walked into the room, looking more than a little unsure of hinself, "It is just that I can't sleep. I'm used to sleeping with two other people in the room next to me and I'm just so worried about Elijah..." He trailed off, looking so hopeless Kurt just ached to reach out and hug him.

"No need to apologize, Blaine," Kurt said, and patted the bed next to him. "There's plenty of room for you and Rory, as well as Elijah whenever he gets better."

Rory blearily blinked open his eyes as Blaine tucked him under the sheets next to Kurt. "Papa, where am I?" He yawned.

"Shh, honey," Blaine soothed, sitting down on the edge of the bed and running his fingers through his son's hair with a fond smile. Rory closed his eyes and fell back asleep. 

Kurt stared down at Rory's- his _son's_ -sleeping face and ducked in a breath. "He's my son," Kurt whispered, the realization finally sinking in. "Oh Merlin, he's my _son_."

Blaine smiled. "Yes, he is. I've told him stories about you, you know. Fairy tales about Prince Kurt and his loyal servant Blaine, who always helps the Prince save the day."

"Did they fall in love in the end?" Kurt asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"We didn't get to the ending," Blaine said quietly, and Kurt’s breath caught in his throat. After a few moments of silence, Blaine stripped off his stockings and laid down next to Rory on top of the covers.

"Do you still provide as much heat as one of the black smith's forges when you sleep?" Kurt teased him, trying to find some kind of balance with the man he used to know like the back of his hand. Yes, he still loved Blaine, but they'd both changed so much in the past five years. It was going to be hard to reestablish their relationship, but Kurt knew they could do it. 

Blaine nodded, a smile picking at the corners of his lips. Once again the silence stretched until Kurt broke it again.

"I _did_ cry after you left," Kurt said quietly, "It broke my heart knowing that I'd lost you to some other man. That was supposed to be the happiest day of my life- I was going to announce our engagement to my father- and it ended up being one of the worst."

After a pause Blaine replied, voice as quiet as Kurt's, "Writing that letter is easily the hardest thing I've ever done. The surgery from childbirth was somewhat bearable as the midwife gave me enchanted herbs to numb the pain, but writing that letter felt like I was tearing my own heart out."

"I should have been there, Blaine," Kurt said, guilt rising up in his chest and threatening to overwhelm him, "I should have been there to hold your hand, to comfort you, to make sure you were okay."

"It's not your fault," Blaine replied, but it didn't make Kurt feel any better.

"Five years, Blaine," Kurt murmured, wanting more than anything to reach over and take Blaine's hand, "We lost five years because of that letter."

"I know," Blaine whispered, turning onto his side to face Kurt. "Not a day went by that I didn't think of you and wish things were different."

Kurt turned to face Blaine and caught the familiar (even after all these years) amber glint of his eyes in the scant moonlight that filtered through the window. "Nor I you," he replied, and then he threw caution to the wind and took Blaine's hand over top of a slumbering Rory. "Blaine, I've missed you every day you've been gone, and if I'd known about Rory and Elijah I'd have missed them dearly as well. We are not the only ones who suffered through this, and I cannot decide which I truly regret more- that I could not protect and love you, but that I could not protect and love  _them._ "

"It is the same with me," Blaine agreed, and with his loose hand he ran his fingers through Rory's wavy locks. Rory slumbered on peacefully between them, and Kurt thought he saw Blaine smile as Rory squirmed a little and unconsciously tucked himself in a little closer to Kurt. "Kurt, I've been living a commoner's life for the past five years, separated from the news and propriety of the castle. I have lived in one room with Rory and Elijah for years and I have lost most of the social cues I learned in my childhood. To be honest with you, seeing you interact with Rory today was both the most terrifying and most wonderful moment of my life. You were his father, even when you didn't know it- the way you interacted with him was so natural."

Kurt remembered how it had been to hold Rory, to bounce him on his knee in the carriage and to hold him in his arms in the hallway earlier. He remembered how worried he'd been about Elijah, how much he'd wanted to help Elijah however he could. "I want to help you all however I can," Kurt said. "I want to make up for all the time I lost, for all the years we had to spend apart. I want to help raise our sons to be the Princes and leaders they are meant to be. And most of all, I want to love you until the end of our days."

"That is all I have ever wanted," Blaine said, and Kurt could hear the emotion in his voice. He squeezed Blaine's hand reassuringly, and Blaine let out a soft chuckle. For just a few moments they laid there, basking in having each other again. 

"So, how's Kitty?" Blaine asked, and Kurt couldn't help but giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and constructive criticism. Prompts are accepted!


End file.
